Despedida
by lamontsilla
Summary: - No, no puedes pedirme eso… yo no quiero a Jean ¡Te quiero a ti! – Mi voz suena desesperada, no quiero, tengo que estar con él, lo necesito a mi lado. Necesito escuchar su voz, sentir su piel, su frio calor.


Mitsuki: Bueno, hola…

Suki: Cuando hicimos el Fic "Amor" una chica me pidió que hiciera una secuela.

Mit: Se nos ocurrió algo como esto como futuro a la destructiva relación que mantiene Ren y Lyserg, aunque claro, no siempre es así.

Mitsuki: Pensamos hacer un Fic largo, pero cuando termine todo los fics atrasados que tenemos (-w-)

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de Shaman King Flowers, alguna pregunta, por supuesto que la contestare.

Mis típicas faltas de ortografía.

Mitsuki: Disfruten, recomienden y no olviden hacer que haya más fans de esta bonita pareja (:D)

Despedida

Entre al amplio establecimiento mientras una campanillas anunciaba mi entrada, busque con mis ojos al joven de cabellos verdes, camine, el silencio hizo que mis pasos provocaron que mi caminar produjera un inquietante sonido. Ante cada paso mi largo cabello se mecía de izquierda a derecha, logrando que mi porte se viera aun más elegante.

Lyserg miraba hacia un punto indeterminado del paisaje urbano de Londres, su mirada se desvió apenas unos segundos hacia mí y se mano, donde esta recargada su cabeza, hico una seña para que me sentara frente a él. Por su cuenta, siguió mirando por la ventana.

El leve sonido de fondo era incomodo, su silencio era difícil de soportar. Estoy a punto de abrir i boca para reclamarle es actitud cuando la voz chillona de una universitaria mesera llego a pedir mi orden.

- Good afternoon… - Insoportable. – Can I…?

- A green tea, please… only that – Le calle antes de pudiera decir otra cosa.

- Wow…. – Por fin hablo. - …your English it's perfect; it's most easier than Chinese, right?

- Lyserg. – Le mire.

- Eres igual de frio que siempre. – Bebió de su taza de café. - ¿A qué has venido? Ren.

- Creo que es bastante obvio.

- Pues yo creí que la última vez que habíamos hablado me habías dado todas tus excusas y explicaciones, y que yo ya te había dejado bien clara mi postura sobre ese tema… - Tuvimos que guardar silencio de golpe mientras la mesera dejaba mi pedido ante mí.

- Nunca me permitiste explicar todo. – Quise tomar su mano, pero parece que leíste mis pensamientos y recargaste tu cabeza en sus dos manos mientras me mirabas con una sonrisa.

- ¿A qué has venido?

- A hablar contigo.

- ¡Bien! Dime ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¡Ya se! – Entrecerré mi mirada con molestia. - ¿Como está el pequeño Men? ¿Y Jean-sama? Dime ¿Le has vuelto a ser infiel? – Su tono sarcástico me saca de quicio, quisiera poder callarlo, a mi manera, de la misma forma que antes, poder hundir mis dedos en su cabello, aspirar su aroma.

- Nunca le eh sido infiel, porque entre ella y yo no hay nada.- Tuviste un hijo con ella. – Note un tono de reclamo en su voz, su mirada se había ensombrecido.

- En todo caso, le fui infiel contigo. – Tuve ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra la mesa, Lyserg bajo su mirada y sus manos se cerraron haciendo un puño con ambas, casi lastimándose.

- Nunca me voy a perdonar eso... – Volvió a mirarme, sus ojos me dicen que se encuentra vulnerable, por lo que estiro mi mano y tomo una de las suyas.

Acaricio el dorso de esta, su piel sigue siendo suave y tan blanca, la acerco a mi rostro y la beso con cuidado, solo para poder acercarla a mi mejilla. Esta fría a comparación de la temperatura de mi piel, pero, me parece como si estuviera tibia. Le miro a los ojos, no parece tener intención de alejarla de mí. Noto que esta dudando, su mirada muestra su sorpresa y parecía que empezaba a humedecerse. Suelto su mano pero esta se queda ahí, acerco la mía a su rostro y acaricio su mejilla, una lagrima cae silenciosamente.

- No, Ren, no volveré a caer. – Se aleja lentamente de mí.

- No – Llevo mis manos a cada lado de su rostro y pego su frente con la mía, el toma mis manos con fuerza. – No tenemos porque separarnos, tú me amas ¿Verdad? Tú me enseñaste, tú… tú te esforzaste para acercarte más a mí ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Lo lograste! No quiero estar lejos de tu, quiero poder estar como antes, abrazándote, recostado sobre tu pecho, escuchando tu voz.

- Tu nunca me has querido… en aquel entonces estabas con Horo, conmigo, con Maiden-sama, Ren ¿Realmente me querías? – Miro las lagrimas fluir y me apresuro a limpiarlas con mis dedos.

- Te amo. – Roso mis labios con los de él y lo beso, sol un tranquilo beso, sus ojos están cerrados y el agarre que tenía contra mis manos se vuelve más suave. – Por favor, vuelve conmigo.

- Te amo, te amo tanto. – Le sonrió cuando le escucho decir es y quiero volver a besarlo, pero me detiene. – Una noche Rem, solo pasare una noche más contigo, mañana volverás a China y harás como que no paso nada, te olvidaras de mi. Solo me recordaras como un compañero de batalla.

- No, no puedes pedirme eso… yo no quiero a Jean ¡Te quiero a ti! – Mi voz suena desesperada, no quiero, tengo que estar con él, lo necesito a mi lado. Necesito escuchar su voz, sentir su piel, su frio calor.

- No lo hagas por mi o por Jean… - Quiero hacer que calle, que no hable más. - …Hazlo por Men.

Mis manos temblaron al escuchar eso, al ver su rostro me pierdo en su sonrisa, una sonrisa demasiado triste, demasiado sincera, sus ojos, tan verdes como el jade, tan brillantes. Su mano recogió uno de los mechones de mi fleco, apartándolo de mi rostro. Con sus dedos acaricio mi mejilla y antes de que la apartara la atrape, la bese, cada uno de sus dedos, me asegure de grabarme en la memoria la textura de su piel, el sabor.

Apenas llegamos a su casa lo sujete con algo de fuerza y lo atraje a mí en un beso, un beso con mayor necesidad, me aparto de el lentamente, sonrojado me sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía suavemente.

- ¿No has cambiado nada? – Me beso con suavidad, cerré mis ojos instintivamente, quería sentir mejor cada caricia, concentrarme en el únicamente.

Logre contenerme hasta llegar a la habitación, lo recosté en la cama y deje salir todos los sentimientos que tenia guardados, expresándolas en acciones. Me grave su voz, su piel, rememore cada rincón que había tocado con anterioridad, no podía dejar de ver su sonrisa, su triste sonrisa, sus ojos verdes, reteniendo las lágrimas. Me aferre con fuerza a él, sin querer dejarlo ir mientras marcaba ese cuerpo como mío con mi simiente.

Al terminar el acto me pego a su pecho, acaricio mi cabello, la ligera luz de la lámpara de noche hacia que su piel tomara un color naranjizo, alce mi mirada y me quede sin palabras al ver la imagen que se presentaba ante mí. Lyserg me miraba, su silueta estaba siendo remarcada por la luz de la lámpara, dándole un aire celestial. - Te amo – Escuche antes de cerrar mis ojos y ser vencido por el cansancio.

_No iba a ser fácil olvidarlo._


End file.
